How an OC fic should be: A non MS story
by LuciusMalfoyfemale
Summary: An ordinary girl wakes up in ME and joins the Fellowship in order to help Frodo and to get back home. No pairings and no romance


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OC (not a Marysue). Everything thing you recognize belong t tolkien and his estate. No monetary gain is being made with the publication of this fic.

Any resemblance in name or appearance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental

A/N: I know I should probably finish my other stories before writing this one but it just came to me. I've come across at lot of "Girl falls into ME, travels with fellowship, and hooks up with one of the male characters (mainly Legolas)" fics (which there seems to be a bunch of) and so I decided to write one to go against the Marysue fics out there.

Which means that my OC won't be hooking up with a Tolkien character, she won't be perfect, and none of the males will be falling for her at first sight. This isn't beta'd nor does the program I'm using have a spellcheck so any errors are mine.

""= speech

''= thoughts

Warnings: This is an anti sueish fic so if you don't like OCs getting killed off/severely injured or not pairing with a canon male. You've been warned and this will be rated T just to be safe.

Now on with the fic.

To say that Mary- Sue Rigby was perfect or popular would be wrong. With her mom being a nurse and her dad a small business owner who was doing well county wide. You could say that when she was home from college in Arizona. she lived in an upper middle class neighborhood in Tacoma, Washington and only had two best friends.

Mary Sue, herself was average looking with long brown hair and blue eyes, she wan't skinny nor was she overweight, she wore a B cup and the 21 year old stood about 5'0. She was currently wearing a blue long sleeved top and jeans. She also was an avereage student in college, was an expert swordfighter due to the lessons she had started taking as a freshman in high school and was majoring in History and Geography though she did hava a boyfriend named John, who made good grades at the same university she attended. She loved him and he loved her back.

Currently it was Halloween and Mary-Sue and her two friends, Anne a short red- haired girl and Lisa, an attractive blonde were at a party at the Beta Capa Zu sorority house. John had decided to stay in his dorm and study for his upcoming Chem test and unfortunately Mary had way too much rum to drink and she passed out from the overdrinking

As she was waking up, she heard voices whispering "She's oddly dressed so I doubt she's from one of the man villages, Gandalf" said one of them.

The other replied "No, though we'll ask her when she awakes"

It was then that Mary Sue decided to get up despite the massive hangover survey her surroundings and to see the men that had spoken.

Sitting up with a groan, 'What a killer headache' she thought. She noticed that she was in round room with a large window on the right side, she was in a four poster bed with white beddings and the two men who had conversed were looked at her in curiousity.

One of the men looked old with long gray hair, beard and reminded her a bit like Dumbledore from _Harry Potter. _He wore gray robes, had a matching wizard's hat and was holding a staff.

The other man looked middle age yet had the aura of someone who was very old but regal. He had brown hair, had pointed ears and was a bit taller than the Dumbledore look-alike.

"Where am I and do you have anything for a headache?" Mary-Sue asked

The taller of the two answered "You are in Rivendell and I'm Lord Elrond, an elf and my companion is Gandalf or as we elves call him, Mithrandir. He is a wizard."

"I'm Mary-Sue and you can just call me Mary. I've not ever heard of this Rivendell and I'm confused on how I got here. I was napping at home in Tacoma and the next thing I know I'm here." she said

"It seems you are not from this world and Rivendell is a part of Middle Earth which is one of the many lands in Arda" Elrond said

He continued by saying "I can give you a potion for your headache and my sons, Elladan and Elrohir found you in the woods passed out. "

"If you'll excuse me, I'll get that hangover cure and Gandalf will keep you company." The regal elf left the room and soon after that. Gandalf was explaining about elves, hobbits, Sauron's ring and how the Hobbit, Frodo Baggins was brought to the elven city by Arwen after he was stabbed by a ringwraith. The Ranger, Aragorn who was raised by Elrond after his mother was killed, and three of Frodo's kinsman, his friend Sam or Samwise Gamgee, Merridoc (Merry) Brandybuck and Peregrin (Pippin) Took had arrived in Rivendell that very day.

Elrond had returned with a goblet filled half way with dark green potion which he had handed to her and told her to drink all of it. She obeyed and started feeling better after the liquid was gone.

"Feeling better?" asked Gandalf

"Yes, sir." she replied

"Just call me Gandalf." he said

"What happens now?" Mary asked in curiusity

"You'll stay here in Rivendell and in this room for now and I'll have my daughter take you to our tailor and seamstress, who will make some clothes for you to wear. Lunch will be served in the hall in an hour and a half." was the elf's answer

With that the two men left the room and Mary got up and looked around the room. It had a modest sized bathroom with a shower and toilet and she spent time looking out the window and onto what looked to be a courtyard.

Moments later she heard a knock on the door, said "come in" and a female elf with dark hair whom Mary took to be Arwen entered the room.

"My ada sent me to come fetch you." Arwen said

Mary nodded silently and the two ladies walked out of the room, Mary closing the door behind her and down to the seamstress.

To break the silence Arwen said "The inhabitants and guests are talking about you. They aren't too trusting of you and are curious of where you came from and how you got here"

"I'm not sure either but I'm from a place called Tacoma, Washington which is located in a placed called the United States of America and is one of 50 states the country is made up of." the Washington native replied

Mary explained about why the US was called that and it seemed too soon that the women arrived at their destination.

They entered the room and saw an older black haired woman who Arwen introduced Malia and explained that Mary needed clothes to wear

Arwen left the room to let Malia work and told Mary that she would return to escort her to lunch.

It was about an hour later when Arwen came back and the females made their way back to Mary's room to drop of her outfits which consisted of a few dresses/robes that Arwen wore except they were brown and black before chaning into the brown dress and going to the Dining area to eat.

They arrived in a large room filled with long tables and people sitting on benches waiting to eat. Mary could feel the glares of the room's occupants and felt a mix of distrust and uncertany coming from them as she found an empty place next to Gandalf at one the tables.

"I take it you now have something suitable to wear?" he asked

"Yes." she said

After that she ate her meal of fruit and bread in peace except when the two Hobbits, Pippin and Merry had come over to see her and Gandalf. When asked where Sam was Merry explained that he was still with Frodo.

The two rascally Hobbits asked her question and after question and after some thought she decided to humor them by answering.

It had been a few days after her awakening and from hearing from Elrond's twins sons whom she finally met that their dad assured everyone that she was not a spy or a threat. Elrond came into her room and told her that she would be invited to join the Council meeting that afterrnoon and to figure out how to get home .

What a sigh she made her way to the meeting area and waited for the rest of the group to arrive.

**What do you think so far? Good?Bad? Please let me me know what you think so far.I'm not one of those authors who craves reviews but some feedback would be nice. My OC won't be the central character in this fic and there won't be romance in this as I'm not fond of those Marysue/OC fics.**

**Where the OC is annoyingly perfect, has all the males fall for her and gets with one of the canon characters. **


End file.
